Characters
Main Characters This page is about the Characters that appear in Ever-Realm. There may not be that much, but I assure you the number will grow over time (provided I have the time to do so). But there is a way for you to help, by simply posting a comment for a character to be created. You will be credited for it of course, for I'm not a cruel person. Here is a link that'll take you to a species list that I made back in 2015. It could be used to help you with identifying the species of a character, just in case. ��Link: ☀List. Cyro's not on here for reasons. Characters: --------_Universe_#111-2a4b_--------- Cyro - Cyro, a person in the universe that is Ever-Realm. Is a member of the Vanguard, and is classified as an unknown species (is actually a Korin but no one cares.) Crystal 'Vadam - Sister of Cyro. Crystal's full name is Crystal 'Vadame. More adventurous than Cyro and has her soul, mind, and essence fully made and in intact. Supposedly engaged. To who, we'll never tell. Classified as Bio-Human. (Is also a Korin) Ender(Legendairy) - Brother of Cyro. Is kind hearted and fair, but will seek out justice if you done wrong, no matter what (rarely makes exceptions). Usually works along side of Bone with everything. And has his soul, mind, essence fully intact. Cyro trained him to be like a fail safe in case either Venator and/or Cryptoid gained control. Classified as Human. (Korin) Bone Crusher - Brother of Cyro. Is more destructive and very competitive. Usually works along side of Ender with everything. Has his soul, mind, and essence fully intact. Tests out all the new gear, most predominantly guns, that Cyro brings back from his travels. Builds his own weaponry that Cyro tests out himself. Classified as Human. (Korin) Azure - An AI created to assist Cyro during his expeditions. Is roughly similar to Cyro's overall personality with some key differences (though not much if you ask me). This is due to him being a Spark, an entity that every Korin have, well had, now that the Korin had been killed off. (Is a Spark or Scout, whichever name you prefer) Janice - An ancient AI whose purpose has been lost to time, but is VERY happy to help Cyro and his acquaintances. Has a personality of someone who has seen too much but deals with it through jokes and memes (What's a meme? Shut up Azure, I'm trying to s'plain who we are to these readers. WHAT! YOU KNOW THE RU-''''' Sorry about that, some unwanted interference. ��) Kinereal - It's MEEEEEEEEEE! Yup I'm here too, and I'm the most greatest and most excellent entity that has ever existed. And... um what're you doin over th- ~System Admin Override~ ''Hi there, let me introduce myself, I'm Azure and as you can see I have commandeered this section of info for the sake of your sanity. So you're welcome. And I know that some of you want to know how Kin is, so hear I'll tell you all: Kinereal is very much like Janice in more ways than one. But with one startling detail, he's a semi-god, a being that can very much do want he wants, even if it's questionable, very questionable. Acts like he's special just because of this and he gets worse when encouraged, so I beg of you, '''DON'T. ~System Reboot in Progress~ ... ... ~System Successfully Rebooted~ ~Admin Control Restored~ What just happened?�� Skylar - The first Aruin to be made/born. Her personality is based off of Venator's. A bit cold-hearted and thinks of preparation is key to survival. Is the most beautiful women to have ever exist ��. Has beaten Cyro once in a gun fight (go get'em girl!). Is from both the Stalker and Seraph factions. Classified as an Aruin. Starfall - The only other version of Cyro that exists in all of Creation. Is a female version of Cyro. Is a bit better than him with being social and friendly. This is due to her having most of her essence being complete. More or less similar to Cyro, except that she isn't infected with the corruption or enmity. (That means there isn't a female version of Cryptoid or Venator.) Considers herself to be a member of the Architect and Equinox factions. Unlike Cyro, she's classified as Human. (And unlike Fart-Face, she's hot.) Galdor - A Dru "crew member" that sometimes travels with Cyro. Is considered Cyro's "second hand" in a way, for Cyro doesn't actually have a crew per say. Often gets in trouble in the most unorthodox ways. Cyro said it's because of Fate just wants to mess with him (Galdor). Classified as Dru. (WAAAY to passive and naive.) Magnus - The second Aruin to be made/born. His personality is based off of an unknown entity's. Uses music to assist those in need. Very passionate and kind to others, but will kill when necessary. Is from the Mystic and Engine factions. Classified as an Ariun. (A very chill dude who plays a mean flute.) Chen - An Aibreot that helped in the Project Trouper Rectify (a.k.a. creating the Aruins). He's the biotech expert, meaning he knows if an Aruin is malfunctioning in the genes-to-machine process. He's also the one who examines Cyro's anatomy and he's "genesis bond" process. Currently he's age is 178 years in standard human time, which is actually pretty young for an Aibreot. Classified as an Aibreot. Linea - A Polunian that's extremely mission orientated (even though she's a archaeologist). As you can already tell by the first sentence, she has no time for relationships of any kind and her mission is all that matters. Kind of prude if you ask me. Virulent Luthcon - An Aruin. Andro Cyren - An Aruin. Ethaniel Pangerez - A human captain that's very friendly to others as long as they respect the rules. Social to all regardless of species and tries to show off his "innovative" ideas to others. Considers himself a ladies' man (IN YOUR DREAMS). The commanding captain of the "Silver Birds" ship & crew. Has an arm prosthesis due to an "engine start-up failure". ---Bullmans--- Drake Bullman - No data available. Dan Bullman - No data available. Brianna Bullman - No data available. ----____---- Sabrina Swift - No data available. Sara Eagle - No data available. Orbis Trinity - No data available. Rico Hawk - No data available. Marcos June Patterson - No data available. Ki-Han Savhain - No data available. Fttrasute ~Error~ .... ~Data corrected~ Fracture - No data available. Interia - No data available. Esprit Y' Finis - An Aruin that has split personality due to being based off of Venator and Cryptoid's personalities(Thanks a LOT Aibreots). This opened up the possibility to fix Cyro's fractured essence and shattered soul. Though this is a reason for Parity (Esprit Y' Finis) to hate Cyro. They think that they only exist to serve him, when this of course isn't true. Is a member of the Mystic and Polarity factions. --------_Universe_#133-2b3a_-------- Ryder - One of the few Novakids that is able to retain his memories. Unlike the others he can actually remember what he's read, done, seen, and heard. He's also kind of shy around others, and is embarrassed about the "rock deposits" that forms on his plasma body. Has an uncommon "S" brand. Talaka - An Avali who, unlike his species, is able to live alone with no side affects of having no pack. Is very much a nomad for he lives in his ship and just simply explores the universe.